Return of an Unchained Avenger
"Don't go too far off now!" Eugene said to his daughter Violet who had asked toexplore the forest they were in. Eugene was meeting somebody here and needed his future children to help as this person changed appearance. He knew though that Violet would be fine due to the kind of blood running through her veins. It didn't hurt that her older sister Brooke would be nearby. A little while later, Violet accidentally lost Brooke or perhaps the older sister lost track of Violet and she began to worry. It was around this time dark mages had started to surround her. They hadn't figured out her identity yet but they thought that they might as well sell her as a slave or something. Violet had noticed them coming. Zangetsu just so happened to be walking by the area where Violet is being ambushed, he came as soon as he can after hearing footsteps that were presumably the dark mage's. Zangetsu was about to jump in to lend the little girl a helping hand, but he stopped in his tracks as soon as he felt magical power being exerted out from Violet, it's barely noticeable, but it's coming out directly from her. It would take skills to be able to notice something so small like this. Just follow what Dad said, just lower your presence as much as possible. ''Violet thought to herself, making her appear weak and defenseless, lowering her enemy's guard. All of a sudden, she let out a large amount of power which gave off the feeling of a ferocious dragon. As they were just suddenly put off guard, they were late to react to the plants erupting from underneath them and ensnaring them in a tight squeeze. Violet then used Heavenly body magic to land powerful blows to knock them all out. Once she had finished she turned towards Zangetsu. "Hello there Zan!" She said with a smile towards Zangetsu, acting as if she didn't just take on a couple of dark mages by herself. Zangetsu was quite impressed by the girl, taking out a considerable amount of dark mages but he was also confused as to why and how does the little girl know his name and all, but didn't bother questioning it. "Hey. What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents, uhh, whatever your name is." He walked toward her, looking around to see if there was anybody who looked like they would be her parents. "Ah right, you wouldn't know me yet..." The little girl said before smiling once again. "I'm Violet." She purposefully left out her last name out. "My Dad's nearby and I was just exploring the forest. My older sister was supposed to be with me but I don't know where she could be now..." She said this with a bit of a sigh. "I wonder what she got distracted by this time." "Yet? Okay, whatever you say, shorty." Zangetsu said, walking alongside Violet throughout the forest. "I suppose I'll escort you to your father, wherever he is right now." As soon as he finished his sentence, Zangetsu could spot a familiar face in the distance, it was a face he knew all too well, walking a bit faster ahead of Violet. "Yo Eugene!" "Hey Dad!" Violet exclaimed happily as she rushed over to her father. "Welcome back Violet." Eugene said before looking around. "Where's your sister?" It was then a teenage girl had come onto the scene. "Ah, there you are Violet." Brooke said having finally found her. It was then Eugene noticed Zangetsu right there. It matched the picture the ones from the future showed. "Well, this will be awkward to explain..." Eugene said with a nervous smile. "Welcome back." He was happy to see an old comrade standing before him in his eyes, but Zangetsu was once again confused, hearing Violet calling Eugene "dad", then he came to a conclusion. "Oi oi Eugene, I see you, having kids already, boy. So who's the mom?" He said with a chuckle following after. "Your not going to question any of this? Like how one of them's a teenager or anything like that?" Eugene said with a sigh before answering the other question "Their mother is a member who joined while you were gone. She's an angel, literally." Eugene said in response as he showed a picture of the said mother Sif via hologram. "Then where's her angel wings?" Zangetsu said jokingly before asking another question, "Seriously though, explain how this little shorty," he refers to Violet, "know me already before I could even introduce myself?" Then he moved his left hand to the back of his head, scratching it. "And you can explain it while getting us to the guild base with your door thingymajiggy, I really want to see how everyone's doing." "Ah, she's from the future." Eugene said matter of factly. "She, her sister, as well as some others traveled to this time to prevent some terrible event from happening." He said as he activated a door. "It caused some real chaos since none of us were dating each other at the time." He then opened the door to the guild. "Ahh, I see." Zangetsu said as stepped through the door, once his foot has gone through, it seemed to take all of his guild mates' attentions as he announced out loud. "Yo All! How are y'all doing, it's me, the one and only, tanned and more beautiful, Zangetsu!" Grinning, he was glad to be back at the place he called home. "Most everyone else is on a mission so not many of us will be here." Eriko said having come out. As she was not known for any combat abilities, she usually stayed at the guild. "Welcome back Zangetsu-san. want anything to eat?" "Well.." Zangetsu's eyes gleamed with light as if he was wearing glasses, with a comical mood. "I would like to have, let's say, 30 bowls of your finest ramen, make it spicy please." He said as his stomach starts to grumble, since it have been a week since last time he ate, so he's basically starving. "I expected as much." Eriko said before laready laying out a few bowls. "Ren mentioned that you'd be coming back so I had to start cooking already. Thank goodness for the neverending Storage boxes..." As Zangetsu down the bowls of ramen to better his hunger, he looked at both Eugene and Eriko before looking at the quest board. "Say.. Is there any available quests right now?" Finishing his 29th bowl, he passed the last bowl to Eriko, "You eat the last one, you deserves it." He said with a smile. "Th-These bowls are super sized, I couldn't possibly finish one of them..." Unlike most of the guys in this guild, Eriko didn't eat without end. It was a good thing Ren could keep making money with his magic. "Already wanting to go on a job already?" Ren said as he came in. "Well, it just so happens that the kids from the future will be destroying a dark guild later on. Want to join them?" "Sure, I'd love to see kids kicking some grownup's asses, it let me know we got a great generation heading for us, besides, I'm getting rusty." said Zangetsu, getting up from his seat. "It's been a while Zan, let's have some fun!" Brooke exclaimed with a smile. "We'll be in your care Zan." Violet said more politely. At this point, a few others came out. First came out two kids, one with red hair and the other with silver hair although this one had wolf ears. Another young man with a lighter shade of red hair came out with a rather intimidating presence and behind him were a pair of girls, with a similar color set to the two younger boys and the silver haired girl also had wolf ears. "This is the new generation." Eugene said in response. "Try guessing who's whose kid." He said with a small laugh. "Not gonna bother guessing, you best tell me now before I get myself confused trying to figure out, thinking that it's a tricky question." Zangetsu said, with his hand brushing the back of his head while chuckling. "The one with tonfas is the son of our intimidating leader Ryuu and Sakura, Akabane. The two siblings with the red hair are Aria and Kai, Ren's daughter and son respectively. The siblings with the silver hair and wolf ears are Brianna and Josh and are the kids of a guy that isn't part of this guild but their mother however..." Eugene then went to whisper in Zangetsu's ear. "Their mother is Atsuko but don't tell her, she doesn't know yet." He said before going back to normal. "And that's them." "Ahh.. That explains the vibes I get from them." Zangetsu raised his fist in the air, getting everyone to raise theirs. "So, are we ready to go kick some asses?!" He yelled out loud to get everyone filled with excitement. "Let's do it!" Brooke said excitedly before rushing out the door. "Onee-chan is too excited as usual..." Violet said with a sigh. "We'll be back later Dad." "Have a safe trip." Eugene said in response although he knew the door was now set to be directly in front of the dark guild. As Eugene said, the moment the group exited the guild, they were within range of attacking already. "Let's get started while they're still somewhat unaware." Kai said with a mischievous smirk. "Hold on, there's someone on the rooftop keeping guard." Zangetsu said, looking up on the rooftop which is a pretty huge distance above the ground, but he could still see the guard thanks to '''Reinforce' being casted on his eyes, allowing him to see up to ten kilometers away. He would seemingly create a bow and arrow out of thin air into his grasp, aiming the arrow at the guard up above who hasn't noticed the group yet. At the moment of release, the arrow would launch itself up into the air at lightning speed but silent enough for it not to be detected, and pierces through the guard's armor, dropping him dead. "Alright, let's go." Zangetsu now has an intimidating aura around him, it could intimidate anyone around him, even the kids. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP